User talk:Tormented Sufferer
Welcome to Fatal Frame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shutter Chance page, this wiki needs to get back on it's feet and it can use more users and content. Don't forget to and choose a username, if you haven't already. Here are some helpful pages to get you started: :* -- Check here if you need some pointers on editing the wiki :*Article stubs -- Look here if you want to add content to existing pages that really need it. :* -- Uploading images is another great way to add to the site. :*Community Portal -- Post here if you have any questions about Fatal Frame or the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- White Flash (Talk) 14:43, October 27, 2012 B**ch please! MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user would simply not work! Re:Empty Walkthroughs Deleting those articles and recreating them is literally a bad idea. If you feel they need information, then go ahead and start editing!--White Flash (Contact) 17:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :...Maybe you should put a notice on the main page that has something like "Users of Fatal Frame Wiki, please work together to complete the walkthroughs for Fatal Frame, and create these for Fatal Frame II and III!". I cannot create these walkthroughs yet, since I haven't completed the second night, and I'm busy with my work at a different Wiki. So White Flash, can you do this instead? *P/S: White Flash, I have a question: the automatic message in the MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user contains the line "this wiki needs to get back on its feet". So what exactly happened prior to 3/13/2010, before Butterscotchboy changed the default message? Was there a disastrous event that rendered the wiki into its current poor state? I'm very interested in histories of Wikis, especially tragedies, so I'm asking this. --I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 03:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll just put into those pages. As for the "the line" your theory is completely wrong. When Butterscotchboy came and adopted this Wiki Staff members came and wasted a lot of his work here so that's why "this wiki needs to get back on its feet" line is there.--White Flash (Contact) 16:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "Wasted a lot of his work" :::Well, White Flash, I have to ask this again: How exactly did the Staff "wasted" his work? Revert was of course impossible.--I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 16:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I've known, I would've already told you...--White Flash (Contact) 17:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well then...*closes history note*--I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 17:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I saw the message given to me, and yes infact, I am not known to Wikicodes. I apologize for my mistake here. I'm still new to Wikia, so I am not an expert like you. Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I will in future try to fix things. -- XoAnimeChanXo